I Remember
by christellesecrets
Summary: This is a story about how the Percy Jackson Characters lives would be if they were not involved in Greek mythology and met at school instead. They actually all come together in a class they have together called social class.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters or any of that stuff.**

**Authors Note: This is a story based on the Percy Jackson characters as if they weren't demigods and all met at the same school instead. I also added in some of my own characters. Don't ask about the social class it is a personal nightmare. Please enjoy.**

**I Remember**

Chapter One: Katie Gardeners POV

"Reagen Alomen?" A thin blonde woman called from behind her desk. I glanced down at my schedule and decided she must be Mrs. Selmer. Reagen, who had shoulder length, straight brown hair, bored hazel eyes and a small impish face, walked forward. The whole class stood lined against the white board in the front of the classroom waiting for their assigned seats. I sighed silently cursing the first day of school. This would be my sophomore year and high school, but I was already prepared to graduate.

"Alright Miss Reagen, please sit in that first desk." Mrs. Selmer said, nodding with approval when she sat down in the correct seat. She continued seating different people, but I began to pay more attention to the conversation the kids next to me were having.

"What's the point of this class anyway?" A boy with light brown hair and soft brown eyes that I recognized as Jake whispered.

"I don't know. I've never heard of social class in my life. It just showed up on my schedule." A girl with choppy black hair and icy blue eyes hissed. I had been in a class with her last year and knew her name was Thalia Grace.

"Katie Gardener." Mrs. Selmer called as she pointed to the desk behind a tall boy named Tyson. I walked forward and slide into the hard chair. I situated my stuff as the rest of the class was given their assigned seats.

"Rachel, why don't you get started, while I enter in the attendance." Mrs. Selmer suggested, bringing my attention to the 3 people in the back of the class room. I recognized two of them as Mr. and Mr. Chiron, who both worked at the school. The third was a girl who looked like she was in high school herself. She had curly red hair, lots of freckles and eyes that looked interested in everything she saw. In her hands was a bright blue clipboard. She walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I go to Clarion All Girls Academy." She paused and looked at us as if she excepted us to laugh. "We had to do this project for my school about social skills. We came up with this experiment and that is pretty much what this class is. You see, we decided to see if having a class that helps teach you social skills, will help you in the real world with jobs and such." She smiled and Mrs. Selmer came forward.

"Does anyone have any questions?" She asked. Several hands flew up. Mrs. Selmer pointed at Conner Stoll or maybe it was Travis. They looked so much alike I wasn't even sure if they were twins or not.

"Okay, so you teachers always complain about us talking, but you're giving us a class about how to do it better? What sense does that make?" He questioned.

"We aren't teaching you to talk more. We are teaching you how to get along with people. "Mr. snapped from his seat in the back of the classroom before pointing at Vegas Mill.

"What are we actually going to do in this class?" Vegas asked sweetly

"I'm about to tell you in a moment" Mrs. Selmer stated nodding for Carley Gray to ask her question.

"A three ring binder is all and paper and pencil of course." Mr. Chiron answered looking around the classroom and realizing there were no more hands.

"Alright class we are now going to do a little activity." Mrs. Selmer said clapping excitedly. "We are going to put you in groups of 5 with one group of 6. Once I put you in your groups, you are going to have ten minutes to find something you all have in common. Be creative and use logic. Don't say 'we are all human' or something obvious like that. This is a grade and you are going to share once you are done." She finished cheerfully. I felt relief flow over me. I hadn't even realized that I had been worried about what we would be doing, but this sounded easy enough. Mr. Chiron picked up a piece of paper.

"Charles, Madelyn, Carley, Clarisse, and Chris you are group one. Sit together when I tell everyone to move. Pollux, Reagan, Jake, Ethan and Juniper you are group two. Group three is Tyson, Annabeth, Nico, Will, and Travis. Group four is Thalia, Silena, Meadow, Ace and Conner. And finally Group five Luke, Katie, Percy, Vegas, Brandee, and Grover." He finished waving his hands.

I looked around the classroom to see where my group was assembling. I slowly stood and walked towards Luke's desk where Vegas and Grover were pushing six desks to face each other. The rest of us sat down in them.

"So we all have to find something we have in common? Anyone got any ideas?" Vegas asked us.

"Well, we all go to the same school and all have the same last period." Percy replied smiling.

"You enjoy failing don't you?" Grover asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Let's be serious and get this over with." I paused, forming a sudden idea. "Luke, who do you live with?"

"My mom," He replied confused

"What about you Percy?" I continued

"My mom" he answered simply.

"You" I questioned nodding at Vegas

"My brother and Dad." She stated I moved on to Brandee.

"Dad" she whispered so quietly, it was hardly audible. I pointed at Grover next.

"Mom and Step dad" he said bitterly. I decided not to ask and went to prove my point.

"Well, I live with my dad. So we all live with only one of our real parents." I stated smiling.

"Sounds good to me," Luke shrugged. I blushed.

"Yeah, can you say that Katie, when we have to present to the class?" Vegas asked in her soft voice.

"Sure" I mumbled which seemed to release us from the discussion. I wrote the sentence down in my notebook, just in case and looked up to see what the rest of my group was up to.

Vegas was trying to have a conversation with Brandee, but it wasn't working out so well because Brandee answered all of her questions with a nod or a shrug. Behind them Ace, Vegas's brother, grabbed her lunch box and hid it under his desk.

Luke, Percy and Grover were all trying to catch the attention of someone in a different group. I pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled the words: "Hey Madelyn, this class seems easy. My first day was boring what about yours? Love, Your BFFL" I folded the piece of paper and slid it across the floor to Madelyn's feet. Madelyn picked it up, glanced over it and began to add words to it. I looked back at my group.

Percy and Luke had gotten the attention of Annabeth, but she was shaking her head angrily at them, her face a furious red. Vegas was struggling with her brother to get her lunch box back. Brandee and Grover were watching Mr. D who had just walked to the front of the room.

"Hush Up." Mr. D said catching everyone's attention. "We are going to share now. I hope you came up with something good. Any volunteers?" he asked. I raised my hand, but he called on the group containing Pollux, Reagan, Jake, Ethan, and Juniper.

"Okay, we all live within ten blocks of each other." Jake said while the rest of them stood around awkwardly.

"Very good," Mrs. Selmer called from her desk as they students went back to their seats. Mr. Chiron nodded at our group to go next. We walked to the front of the room.

"We all live with only one of our biological parents" I retorted. Mrs. Selmer nodded enthusiastically and wrote something down on her clipboard. Mr. D rolled his eyes and whispered something to Rachel, who restrained from laughing. I followed my group back to our desk. When I sat down, I realized Madelyn's note was folded neatly on top of my notebook. I pushed it into my lap as the next group, Thalia, Silena, Meadow, Ace, and Conner, walked forward.

"We all eat school lunches or stuff from the vending machines." Meadow cooed softly. I shifted my eyes to the note I had unfolded in my lap.

"Yo Cupcake, The first day is ALWAYS boring. You should know that. I love your hair though. How about we have a sleep over Friday and you can show me how to do that style with my hair? Always, your bestie" was scratched across the paper in royal blue ink. I smiled and looked back up. Tyson, Nico, Travis, Annabeth, and Will stood up front now.

"We all went to the same middle school and we now all go to the same high school. We all also have Mr. Lonza as a teacher this year." Annabeth stated making my simple answer feel lame. I picked up my pen and began to write back to Madelyn. "I'm good for the sleep over. My house, you bring some candy. I got the hair products." I folded the note back and kicked it back to Madelyn.

"Umm, we are all wearing blue jeans, have something black on our shirts and are all wearing shoes that have laces." Chris offered for his group of Beckendorf, Madelyn, Carley, and Clarisse. Mrs. Selmer walked to the front of the classroom, signaling for the group to sit back down.

"Please put your desk back and go back to your assigned seats." She said. I stood and helped push the desk back into their rows. By the time I sat down all of the teachers and Rachel stood in the front of the classroom.

"For the rest of the week we are going to be studying for a test on Friday" Mr. D coughed.

"What?" the class chorused

"Let me finish" he snapped waiting for an objection, but not receiving one. "For the next three days we are going to prepare you."

"For the next few days we are going to let each and every one of you talk none stop about yourself for five minutes. You will all take notes. Then on Friday you will be asked to write 5 facts about each person in the class based on what they say." Mrs. Selmer offered

"However, you can talk for the rest of class." Mr. Chiron offered. Madelyn appeared at my desk moments later.

"Okay, so at your house Friday, It's official. Anything interesting happen with you today?" She asked quizzically.

"No, I already told you my day was boring. What about you?" I replied.

"No, but I heard that for a grade in this lame class they are going to make us go to a school dance with a date. Who do you want to ask you?" I felt myself grow annoyed with the thought of forced dances.

"No way! They can't make us go to school dances. That would just cause a drama boom. And even if I would go with my friends." I informed her

"You're probably right, but I would want to go with Luke Castellan." She whispered glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "I've heard some weird stories about him and that -"she was cut off by the bell.

"Tell me later." I shrugged standing up to go home and wondering what kind of crazy events would happen of the course of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters or any of that stuff.**

**Author's note: I had an idea, so some interesting stuff is in store.**

Chapter two: Nico Di Angelo

I walked out of the school building and looked around. I pushed myself forward and began my walk home. I used to ride the bus, but then someone came way too close to throwing up on me. I decided real fast not to take that risk again.

I looked ahead of me and smiled. I quickened my pace and continued at a run.

"Annabeth!" I called catching up to the girl in front of me. She turned, but didn't say anything. I paused to catch my breath and we continued side by side. Annabeth and I had walked home together every day last year. I had been in the in the 8th grade and she had been in the 10th. We lived close, so it was convenient. I had always thought she was kind of weird, but it wasn't like her to not say anything to me.

"What's up?" I asked her. She kept on walking

"Huh?" she finally mumbled as if it had just registered that I had said something at all.

"You are acting really weird. What is going on with you?" I questioned. She starred ahead and sighed as if debating on telling me something. She finally slowed down and looked at me.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" she wondered aloud.

"What?" I snapped. I hated it when people tried to confuse me and after the annoying day that had just taken place, I was not in the mood.

"It was that Rachel girl. She. . . Well, did you see how she was looking at us?" Annabeth asked slowly

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Would you please explain?" I questioned her

"Honestly were you paying any attention to Rachel at all?" Her voice sounded distant as if she were talking to me over the phone instead of right beside me.

"No, I was too busy . . . never mind" I restrained from slapping myself in the face. I had sworn to myself that I would not talk about the dreams I had been having. Almost every night I had a different one. The people in them were strange and sometimes I heard them mention people I knew or even worse me. The most frightening thing about them was they all seemed so real. Unlike any dream I had ever had before, but then again I couldn't remember any dream I had before they started. Annabeth didn't seem to care what I had been busy doing. She continued without further question.

"Well. I couldn't help, but notice how she was looking at us. All of us. It was like . . . like she wanted us to recognize her. Almost like we were supposed to know her." Annabeth paused and bit her lip.

"Maybe she's just weird." I offered as we walked up to Annabeth's mailbox.

"I'll see you later." She sighed before starting towards her house. I walked the rest the way to the house that I shared with my Uncle Dave. He wasn't my real Uncle, but I had no mother or father and nobody else. Uncle Dave wasn't really all that bad. He worked during the day and watched sports at night. He kept the fridge well stocked and didn't ask many questions when it came to me, which is exactly how I liked it. I walked through the house and straight to my bedroom. My bedroom was small, but I didn't mind. It had enough room for all of my things and that was all I needed.

I slung my book bag to the ground and laid over on my bed. I was already tired of school, which sucked because it had just begun. At least I didn't have any homework. That was the one advantage of the first day. The teachers wouldn't be so nice on the second.

"Oh Great!" I groaned aloud remembering about the assignment in Social Class. What was I going to talk about for what? 5 minutes?

"My name is Nico Di Angelo. I live with my Uncle Dave. I have lived here for as long as I can remember. No there was a time when I lived elsewhere with . . . my … sister, Bianca, but she died and something else happened. Someone was really angry and we all wanted to" Whoa, what was I even talking about? I had never had a sister. Where had all that even come from? Was I losing my ever loving mind? I laid on my back with my eyes closed. Something weird was going on. I was sure of that. What was wrong with me? Maybe I was just going insane and I wanted something else to blame. No, it was more than that. It had to be.

"It's pointless to sit here and argue to myself" I told myself. I heaved a sigh. "You know what? What is the point of trying to figure this all out by myself when there is a really smart person that lives right down the street?" I shook my head. I needed to stop with this talking to myself stuff. I stood up and made my way to the door. I tried to be quiet going down the hallways. Even though Uncle Dave really didn't care, he could be noisy sometimes. I slide out the front door unnoticed. I put my hands in my pockets and found my Mp3 player. I paused to put the ear buds in and find a song. The Memory by Mayday Parade began to play. I began to sing along

"She is everywhere I go

Everyone I see

Winter's gone and I still can't sleep

Summer's on the way

At least that's what they say

But these clouds won't leave

Walk away

I'm barely breathing

As I'm lying on the floor

Take my heart

As you're leaving

I don't need it anymore" I paused before the chorus to take a deep breath.

"This is the memory

This is the curse of having

Too much time to think about it

It's killing me

This is the last time

This is my forgiveness

This is endless" I continued singing the song until it was over.

"Now spring has brought the rain

But I still see your face

And I can not escape the past

Creeping up inside

Reminding me that I

Can never bring you back

This is the memory

This is the curse of having

Too much time to think about it

It's killing me

This is the last time

This is my forgiveness

This is endless

(This is endless)

This is endless

(This is endless)

Someone help me

'Cause the memory

Convinced itself to tear me apart

And it's gonna succeed before long

This is the memory

This is the curse of having

Too much time to think about it

It's killing me

This is the last time

This is my forgiveness

This is endless

(This is endless)

Someone help me

'Cause the memory

Convinced itself to tear me apart

And it's gonna succeed before long

(This is endless)

She is everywhere I go

Everyone I see

But these clouds won't leave" I had arrived at Annabeth's house and stopped walking thinking about my next move. I would have to knock on the door, but that is where I would run into my first problem. If one of her little brothers answered they would estimate me as someone who liked her and send me away. If her dad answered he would not like the way I looked and tell me to go away. If her stepmom answered she would get the dad. My best option was if Annabeth answered the door herself, which was unlikely. I was about to go back home and wait until tomorrow to get advice, when I heard voices. Someone was in the back yard. I walked a little closer, hoping I didn't look as creepy as I felt. A girl laughed. I walked closer. A boy said something. I pushed myself against the side of the house and peeked around the corner.

I hadn't expected what I found. Annabeth was sitting on a board swing hanging from a tree. A senior from school named Luke stood beside the tree. I was about to step out from my hiding spot, when Luke closed the space in between him and Annabeth. They were only an inch apart. He whispered something to her and then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. They stood that way for what seemed like forever, making out in her backyard. I turned away feeling disgusted and angry. What was she doing kissing him? He had put her through way too much and she was in another relationship! I put my hands on both sides of my head and pushed. No, Annabeth was not in another relationship as far as I knew she had never been in a relationship and Luke had never done anything bad to her. Why was I remembering things that had never happened?

I glanced back around the corner. They had pulled away. Luke waved and left. Lucky for me, he walked around the other side of the house. This was my chance. I took a deep breath trying to push what had just happened out of my head.

"Percy" the word came from Annabeth's lips. She was holding her cellphone to her ear. Brilliant now I would have to wait longer.

"I e-mailed 8 of the teachers at Clarion all girls academy and none of them have ever heard of this Social Class experiment and it wouldn't make sense anyway, that school is in New York. How would Rachel travel from New York to Georgia every day?" Annabeth's voice shook as she finished. She waited for Percy to reply. I turned and ran all the way back to my house deciding that this was not in my head. This, whatever it was, Was not just about me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Author's note: I'm not sure if I am going to continue this, that is why it is so short. I don't think many people are interested in it, so review if you want me to keep it updated. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Thalia Grace

My head was pounding. I lay on my bed, taking deep breaths. I forced myself to sit up, trying to ignore the pain, but failing epically. I reached for my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. I felt terrible. School was the last place I wanted to be, but you have to do what you had to do. I rose off the bed and excited my room.

This is how I imagined a hangover would feel. Not that I would ever get drunk. Once you're mom uses alcohol to commit suicide, you kind of want to stay away from it. I got into my run down car that was parked outside the house and put the key in the ignition. The noise seemed incredibly loud as if my hearing was sharper than usual. The sun already hung in the sky. It seemed like a million stars instead of one.

Why did I feel like this? Why was this happening to me? The dream! A voice in the back of my head screamed. I tried to hush it, but the thought had already set root in my brain. I was used to weird nightmares. Crazy things like flying horses and huge monstrous beast, but the nightmare I had, had last night was different.

Two people were talking in the middle of the woods. One was a man. One was a boy. The man's face was cold and cruel he reminded me of a scolding statue. The boy was clearly frightened, but he tried his best to hide it.

"What are we going to do now? You know now that they're out of the way." The boy asked his voice brought sorrow to me.

"They're' still not out of the way enough. Master miscalculated he wants them eliminated." The man growled his voice made me want to hide, which it seemed I was already doing since I sat at the top of a tree looking down at them.

"You mean to . . . to kill them?" The boy questioned

"No I mean to give them lollipops and tuck them in at night. What do you think?" The man huffed. The boy took a step away.

"How?" he asked gloomily.

"You're a smart kid I think you can think something up." The man hissed

"Well, they are all in high school together maybe we could do something like Columbine." The boy whispered. A pained expression crossed his face. It almost seemed like he regretted his words. The man smiled an evil cold smile. Then he stopped. He was looking right at me.

"Think you could spy deary?" he asked shaking his head as if he was disappointed in me. I swallowed, looking for the nearest escape route. He held his hand up. "It is not nice to spy where I' from." He claimed before blowing a dust out of his hand my way. That was when I woke up, My head feeling as if a train had run over it.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I didn't have time to worry about this today. It was the second day of school, the day when teachers gave work. I was a normal high school girl with a migraine. I began to walk to the school, everything in me telling me to run far away. Danger lurked in the halls waiting for the perfect time to strike. I pushed the voices out of my head and opened the school doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series.

Authors Note: I don't know when I'll be able to update again since it's the summer time and all, but I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's short. Please Review.

Chapter 4: Percy Jackson

It had been an extremely long week for me. I sat in my chair trying to focus on the paper in front of me. It was Friday. School would be out soon if I could only finish this test. Social class had become a major stress for me. That was ever since the day that Annabeth had called telling me there was something weird about it. I tried to hear her out on it, but in reality: It was just a class. Annabeth was really pushing that it was something more though. She kept insisting that she had seen Rachel before and that Rachel was hiding something. I told her that everyone was hiding something and that is why everyone wears clothes. She hadn't found that funny. Honestly, I didn't mind her obsession with the class. It gave her a reason to talk to me, since she claimed I was the only one that would listen. I had listened to her all week, but it hadn't been until yesterday that she mentioned something that actually bothered me.

"Nobody can do the talk." She had said. I hadn't had a clue what she was talking about, but she had continued. "In class everyone has trouble with the talk about themselves. Everyone can talk about themselves now, but they never say anything about the past." A chill had quavered down my back. Not the normal "someone walking on your grave" chill, But more like "someone just dug up your grave. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I had to work on this test.

I had come up with my facts for everyone except #7. I glared at the paper.

Reagen Alomen: -is in the 10th grade- hates school- best friends with meadow-lives with only one of her parents- favorite color is green.

Nico Di Angelo- walks home from school-is in the 9th grade- likes the color black-

Silena Beauregard – is in the 11th grade- has a cat- likes Bekendorf- likes the color violet- has blonde hair

Madelyn Berry – is in the 10th grade- has a cat- has a dog- is passing all of her classes- likes pink.

Charles Bekendorf- is in the 12th grade- is strong- like building things- is cool- likes Silena

Luke Castellan –is in the 12th grade- plays sports- is friends with Annabeth- is ready to graduate- hates math.

Annabeth Chase -

Tyson Cyclops –is tall- is in the 9th grade- is my good friend- likes Annabeth- likes peanut butter.

Katie Gardener -is in the 10th grade- likes the color green- always blushes around Travis- would die without food- paints her finger nails.

Thalia Grace –is in the 12th grade- is good friends with Annabeth- is scared of heights- likes the color black- gives good death stares.

Carley Gray –is in the marching band- is in the 10th grade- watches TV- has a pet fish- likes food

Meadow Hayes –is in the 12th grade- is friends with Reagen- has a cat- makes good grades- is going to graduate this year.

Pollux Herman – is in the 11th grade- has ten fingers- has a dog- likes the color black- has a broken arm.

Percy Jackson -myself

Clarisse La rue –is mean- is in the 11th grade- is a bully-starts fights- likes to talk.

Jake Mason –is in the 12th grade- is a senior- likes the color green- likes pizza- is good at math.

Ace Mill- has a sister- sister is younger- lives with only one parent- is in the 11th grade- likes candy.

Vegas Mill- has a brother- is in the 9th grade- lives with only one parent- was named after Las Vegas- lives with brother.

Ethan Nakamura- wears an eye patch- is in the 11th grade- hates school- favorite color is black- likes pizza.

Juniper Nymph –is in the 10th grade- loves trees- loves plants- loves gardening- has a garden.

Chris Rodriguez –is in the 12th grade- lives in a house- likes art- can ride the skate board- talks to Clarisse.

Brandee Smith –is shy- is in the 9th grade- reads often- writes a lot-is in band.

Will Solace- is in the 10th grade- likes poetry- likes the color orange- likes music- is smart- has a dog.

Conner Stoll-likes playing tricks- has a brother- is in the 11th grade- hates school-favorite color is red.

Travis Stoll-likes playing tricks- has a brother- is in the 11th grade- hates school-favorite color is red.

Grover Underwood-my best friend- loves nature- listens to Hilary Duff- likes animals- likes music.

I looked away; the paper had begun to look like squiggly lines and swirls. I sighed and pushed my pencil towards the paper. She's in the 11th grade I told myself as I wrote it down and she is dyslexic I added. Annabeth is wise I reminded myself before scribbling down the words. Oh and she hates spiders. And you love her, a voice in the back of my mind nagged. I shook my head, violently trying to refuse the thought, but it wouldn't go away. I laid my head down on my desk.

"I'm so screwed" I whispered to myself


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy. This chapter is kind of confusing, but I hope you will all like it. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed. Enjoy and Please Review!

Chapter 5: Annabeth Chase

I starred at myself in the mirror that hung over the sink in the bathroom connected to my bedroom. My reflection was frightening. My blonde hair fell at random all around my face and down past my shoulders. My gray eyes starred straight forward, but looked blank as if I could see right through the mirror, right through the entire world. My skin was paler than usual. It gave me a sickening twist. I wore nothing except my undergarments. I was trembling although it was not visible.

"I have to do this." I told myself. I sighed and thought back, back to when it had all started. It had been Friday night. Everybody had been telling me I had been acting crazy all week, Everyone except Percy that is. Percy and I had never gotten along. It was strange that now he was the only one that would listen. I had been sitting in my bedroom trying to put the pieces together. Rachel, Social Class, No one truly knowing their past, the way it felt like I was supposed to be doing something important, it had to mean something. My dad interrupted my thoughts by calling me down to get Pizza. My family always ate fast food on Fridays. I couldn't even remember when that had started. I got off of my bed and ran down the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

Bobby, one of my half-brothers, had left some of his Legos at the around the corner. I hadn't been paying any attention and step right on top of them. I screeched, but suddenly I wasn't there anymore.

I felt younger as if I had jumped in a time machine, but I didn't recognize the scenery. I was running. Three people ran next to me and at a closer examination I realized it was Thalia, Grover, and Luke. We all continued to run. Something was chasing us. No a lot of things were chasing us. I tripped and stumbled which shouldn't have been a big deal, but with the heard of angry whatever's behind us, it was. Something sunk its teeth into my foot I screamed and lashed out at it with I knife held in my hand. The thing disappeared into a hurricane of dust and other creatures. Grover pulled me up and I hobbled along. That is also when I realized Grover was not his normal self. He had a thick fur covering his legs all the way to his hooves. I didn't even have time to stare.

Thalia stopped and shook her head.

"We can't do this go on." She said I reached back for her, but Luke understood her words and dragged me away. I screamed something even I didn't understand and then I was standing in the kitchen with Booby's Legos underneath me. My whole family was staring at me.

The next time had been Saturday morning. I had been up all night wondering about my strange vision. I had come to the conclusion that it made absolutely no sense. I was going to get some cereal, but I misjudged the space between the counter and I. My side slammed into the corner of the counter top. I stumbled back and studied the war zone in front of me. Someone was holding a knife that hadn't been intended to stab me, but I had jumped in front of it. Percy stood behind me. He was half way holding me up. The pain was overwhelming I was going to die and there was no way I could defend myself. Percy was furious. He was fighting like a crazy man, but he couldn't take care of the both of us.

"Blackjack!" Percy screamed and then I was standing at the counter.

I hadn't stopped thinking about these episodes and this seemed to be the only thing I could think of to help. The memories, if that is even what they were, came with pain. I took another deep breath and squeezed the knife in my hand before I could talk myself out of it; I pushed it to the skin on my stomach and drew a line to my side.

I didn't feel good at all. Percy stood over me and I knew I had to tell him. I had to tell him how it was my fault. My hand was on his back and I knew this was an important spot. It was the spot that kept him rooted to Earth. I was suddenly filled with the desire for him to hold me like he had done all those years ago in the sea of monsters, but I knew he wouldn't. My side ached with pain and brought tears to my eyes. He sat over me, looking down. I wanted to reach up and place my hand in his hair. Instead I took my hand of his back and began with my story. My lips had just begun to move when I realized the setting had changed. We were back in my bathroom. Percy sat next to me. He looked worried.

"What have you done?" He asked. He sounded close to tears. I felt the blood dribbling down my side and suddenly felt confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shook his head and looked at the wound I had made across my own body. I realized I was still in my undergarments and blushed. He reached out and put his hand over the jagged cut. I sat up ignoring the pain and wondering briefly when I had gotten to the floor.

"I'm fine." I stated reaching for my pajama bottoms that laid on the floor next to me.

"Did you do this to yourself?" he asked although he already knew the answer. I nodded. He stared at the knife lying on the floor before meeting my eyes. "Why?"

I reached for the bandage I already had waiting and covered the gash with it. Percy helped and handed me my shirt. That was when I looked up and saw someone looking angry in my bedroom.

"Luke?" I asked. He glared at me and then poor Percy who didn't know how truly bad this looked. It wasn't a good thing when your secret boyfriend found you shirtless in the bathroom with another guy. Luke put his hand on his forehead.

"I thought I meant more to you than this!" he yelled

"I-"I began, but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear you, whore. I thought you were nice. I never thought you would cheat on me. You have completely proved me wrong." He paused and gave an angry smile "You two really deserve each other." He shook his head and shrugged. He continued pointing at me "After all the shit I have listened to you say and after everything you lied about" He stopped and pointed at Percy. "And you! You know how much she meant to me. Did you really have to ruin the one thing I had going for me?" He gave us one last hateful look and stormed out of my room. I sat on the bathroom floor about to call out when Percy stood up.

"I'm sorry I should go." He started to walk away, but stopped. "Don't hurt yourself ever again."

"Wait!" I called out, but there was no one there to listen anymore. I stood and slung my clothes on. I had to fix this. Luke and I weren't supposed to hate each other. The relationship didn't feel right either, but we weren't supposed to be like this. Percy and I, well who knew what we were supposed to be. I left my room and darted around my dad who was asking why two different boys were claiming that I had left something at school that they needed to return.

It was getting dark outside, but this just couldn't wait. I exited my neighborhood at a run. That's when things went even further wrong. I hand reached out and stuffed a cloth covered in chemicals in my face. I tried to fight back, but the cloth made me dizzy and I fell to the ground. I heard a series of footsteps and then everything went black.


End file.
